WaSel
by Docholiday024
Summary: In the business world, none is smoother than Edward Cullen. He is CEO of WaSel the largest company on the west coast. But he is losing himself, Can one woman make a difference?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Seattle**

Edward Cullen, CEO of WaSel Inc. One of the biggest companies on the west coast, sat behind his desk with a look of worry on his face. He had decided to sell the building his father had started this company in. It was just a 2 story building in a little town called Forks. He was worried what his father would say about it.

Carlisle Cullen had decided to retire from the business. Well retire may not be right to say. He still advised his two sons on what he thought was the right way to go. But none could question where the company was at. Also none could question who had put it there.

Edward had taken over four years ago when his father decided to step down. Since then the company had tripled in size and worth. Edward was now the richest man in the country, and had made sure his father and brother Emmet were well off as well.

But with all of this wealth came the worry that he was letting his father down by selling the first building the company had bought. he decided he couldn't sell it with out first talking to his father.

"Theresa!" Edward raised his voice.

"Yes Edward?" She said as she walked into his office.

"I will be going out of town for a week. Reschedule all of my appointments and call Tracey and let her know for me please." Edward explains to her.

"You know she is going to be mad right?"

"Yeah I know, send her those theater tickets and tell her to take one of her friends with her. Let her know that I will be picking up the tab for the whole evening, including dinner call the restaurant and inform them to charge it to our tab." He instructs her.

"That might calm her, but I wouldn't hold your breath. For the life of me I do not see what you like about that woman." Theresa says.

"She's not that bad t. She has her bad moments, but has her good moments as well." Edward says.

"If that is what you tell your self so you can sleep at night." She snickers back at him.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Edward asks.

"You want to see why?" She insists as she picks up the phone and dials a number. She place the phone on speaker and motions for Edward to be quiet.

"Edward darling." A voice says from the other end of the phone.

"No sorry Tracey it is Theresa."

"Ok what do you want? And why are you on Edward's phone. I think I will just have to tell him you are messing around in his office. Maybe this time he will learn his lesson and fire your stupid ass!" Tracey says.

"If you say so. I was calling to inform you that Edward was called out of town on business and won't be able to make your date tonight." Theresa says.

"Of all the low down dirty things to do. He knew I was counting on going to that show! I have it in my mind to just end things with him! He is more worried about that stupid company than he is about me!" She yells into the phone.

"I am sure that is not true. But in the same breath you have to realize it is that company that keeps you in the life style you like." Edward says into the phone, not being able to hold back any longer. "As for ending things with me, well you know that sounds like a great idea. Consider things ended. You have a great life Tracey. Bye now."

Theresa reaches over and hangs up the phone. She studies Edward for a few moments with a sad look on her face. 'If only he could find a girl who didn't care about how much money he has. One that would love him for the man I know he hides away.' She thinks to her self.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean for you to break things off with her. I was just hoping you would be able to talk to her and get her to treat people nicer is all." Theresa tells him as he looks up at her.

"Theresa, don't worry about it. I am glad you showed me just what she is truly like before things went any father. Besides if she is that way now, she more than likely won't change cause it is the way she was raised. The fault lies with her and her parents, not you. OK." He lets her know he isn't upset with her.

"Ok, but I am still sorry." She tells him.

"Me too. Christmas is close isn't it?" He asks.

"Yep, just 2 months way." She answers him.

"Why don't you take those tickets and use them. I am sure you and your husband could use a night out. Go to dinner and then see the play. All on me. Consider it an early Christmas Gift." He smiles at her.

"We couldn't except that Edward. It is too much." She tells him.

"Non-sense. Please Take them. They will just go to waste if you don't. Plus the reservations are already made. Please just go and enjoy a night out with your husband Tom." He pleads with her.

"Oh Edward, how will I repay you?" She asks.

"You already do. Putting up with my neurotic ex, plus all the little things you do around here. Trust me my friend you more than repay me." Edward laughs.

"If it is what you want." She smiles at him.

"It is. Now go get out of here. You have a night to prepare for. Remember order whatever you guys want and just put it on the company bill." Edward says.

"Ok." She says as she rushes out of his office leaving a smiling Edward behind.

Edward starts to pick up the phone when his brother walks in. Emmett has a big smile on his face and is having a hard time containing his emotions.

"What has you so happy little brother." Edward chuckles to himself. Emmett is taller by 2 inches and is about 60 lbs heavier than Edward, but Edward is older by a year.

"You finally dumped that bitch!" Emmett almost yells.

"How did you hear?" Edward asks.

"Connie was walking by and heard your conversation on the phone." Emmett smiles at him.

"Remind me to keep my door closed from now on." Edward laughs.

"Please you just made most of the people in this office's day. They all hated Tracey." Emmett says.

"Yeah well why didn't you say something before now?" Edward asks.

"Mamma didn't raise no dummy!" Emmett laughs.

"Yeah yeah, ok I get it. Didn't want to be the messenger who got killed."

"My thoughts exactly!" Emmett replies with a smile.

"I'm head back to forks for the next week. Been thinking about selling the building. But I want to talk it over with dad first." Edward says.

"Really, got room for one more? I am sure we can run this place from there for a week?" Emmett asks.

"I am sure I do. I figured you would want to go so I had Theresa forward all your calls to your cell like she is doing with mine. But for the most part Chris and Kevin will handle the day to day things." Edward tells him.

"Ok then I will head home pack a bag and you can pick me up so we can drive back there." Emmett says.

"Sounds good, be ready in an hour." Edward says as he walks out with his brother.

**Forks**

Bella Swan was just driving into her drive way. It was her last day of work at the mine. She had no clue as to what she was going to do, now that the mine had actually closed. She had hoped that the rumors were true and that it would stay open. But it had closed right on time. Now 1000 people from Forks and the surrounding area were out of jobs. The hardest hit the was the people from the reservation. Over 600 hundred of the workers were from there.

Jake had been talking about they had no idea what they were going to do now that it had closed. it was going to be hard all over the area. Mr. Cullen had said he would try to pull in another business to take it's place, but hadn't had any luck.

The bad thing in all of it was all the people who might lose their homes. She was one of them. Bella realized that she still had 10 years left to pay on her house, and a year on her car. 'Can my life get any worse?' she thinks to herself. Just then her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers it.

"Hey sweetheart how did today go?" A voice asks.

"It was emotional to say the least dad. But there was an undercurrent of tension as well. People trying to figure out what they are going to do now." She sighs.

"I know. Look Bells I will help you as much as I can. I have a feeling that things will work out in the end. I think Carlisle with find something." Charlie tells her.

"I hope so Dad I really do. That mine was a big part of the economy around here. With it gone even Forks might dry up." She tells him.

"I am sure it will all work out, just give it time." He tells her.

"Unfortantly, time is something I don't have a lot of. Sorry dad I have to go. I need to shower and get dressed so I can go pick up the kids. Leah has to be to work at 6."  
>Bella tells him.<p>

Bella walked in to her kitchen to see the flashing red light on her answering machine. She sighs and pushes the play button thinking it is a bill collector already.

"Ms Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen. I was wondering if me and my wife could stop by this evening to talk about a possible job for you. I know it is short notice, but will be able to explain better in person. You have my number, please call to lets us know. Thank you." She almost laughs as she plays it back, grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

"Cullen residents how may I help you?" A voice says.

"Carlisle Cullen Please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Bella Swan."

"Hold on please."

"Sure, Thank you."

"Ms. Bella, it is so nice to hear from you so soon." Carlisle says.

"Carlisle how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Bella." She laughs at him.

"What and miss you getting on to me for doing it, never Bella." They both laugh.

"I was calling about the message you left. I have to pick up the kids as soon as I get out of the shower from La Push. Why don't I stop by there on my way home. That is if you don't mind me having the kids with me." She says.

"Of course we wouldn't mind. Esme feel as if she is a grandparent to them any way. She would never forgive me if I told you no. How about we make it a dinner meeting and we eat while we talk about the job?" Carlisle asks.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble? I mean the kids can be a pain sometimes." Bella asks nervously.

"No trouble at all. What would you like for dinner?' Carlisle asks.

"What ever you guys are having will be just fine." Bella says.

"Well it is Friday night so we normally order a large supreme pizza from the pizzeria. But I think we could add a pepperoni to that order as well if that would make the kids happy." Carlisle says.

"Tremendously, Dusty has had pizza since we found out about the mine closing." Bella tells him.

"Great and you are ok with Supreme?"

"Oh you bet! I love it. I will just bring a couple jars of baby food for Alya." Bella tells him.

"No you won't we will have everything ready when you get here. what kind does she like?" Carlisle asks.

"Carlisle!" Bella Pleads.

"Ms. Bella." Carlisle snickers.

"Fine, fine! Minced turkey, carrots, and apple sauce." Bella says.

"Ok then BELLA, we will see you in an hour or so." Carlisle says emphasizing her name.

"You bet, and Carlisle, thanks." Bella says shyly.

"Any time Bella." Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing them for enjoyment.**

Bella had just left the kids with the Cullen's house keeper so she could run back out to her car. She was in the foyer next to the door when it suddenly opened and a ruggedly handsome man walked in. He had a crop of what looked like untamable golden brown hair, his eyes were the shade of emeralds.

"Ah yes my luggage is on the front stoup please place it in my room for me. Where is my father at?" Edward asks.

"Excuse me?" Bella says.

"Ok, what part of what I said did you not understand?" Edward asks her.

"All of it except where your father is." She challenges him.

"Ok, look it isn't rocket science here. You grab my luggage and take it to my room. Before you do that, you tell me where my father is." Edward explains to her again.

"Ok first of all I am not your slave, second take your own luggage to your room. It doesn't appear that your legs are broken. I mean you did just walk your condescending ass in the door. Third You should really learn some manners!" Bella say with fire dripping from her eyes.

"I tell you what." Edward starts, but is interrupted by Emmett.

"Edward, I don't." Emmett starts.

"No Emmett I got this one. As for you, since it is obvious you are not very good at your job, please gather your stuff and leave. I will explain to my father and we will find some one else to do the job." Edward says as he walks past her.

"Of all the low life pieces of work I have seen." Bella says under her breath.

She marches strait to where her kids are playing and picks them both up and walks out. She never says a word to anyone, but the house keeper notices her angry state. She instantly runs to Carlisle.

"Sir I think something has up set Ms. Swan." Tammy says.

"Why would you say that?" Carlisle says, but before she can answer Edward walks in.

"Father that new girl you had working for you was terrible, I just let her go." Edward says.

"New girl? Edward we have had the same staff here since before you went away to college. What did she look like?" Carlisle asks.

"It was Ms. Swan." Tammy says.

"Ms. Swan!" Both Carlisle and Edward says together.

"I tried to tell you bro, I didn't think she worked here." Emmett says from the door way.

"Edward please tell me you did not insult mine and your mother house guest?" Carlisle is almost pleading.

"Short, with dark hair, and big brown eyes." Edward says.

"Oh no. Edward go bring her back this instant, and apologize to her." Carlisle says.

"I didn't know, how was I suppose to know?" Edward asks.

"Emmett figured it out. Edward go this instant. Before she has time to leave." Carlisle says.

Edward rushes out of the room trying to get to her before she leaves. He almost runs out of the front door only to find the strange car that had been there gone. He groans to himself. He turns and walks back to the study where everyone is waiting.

"I was to late she had left already." Edward says.

"I know Bella, she won't answer her phone while she is driving. Plus if she is as mad as I think, she won't take a call from us till tomorrow." Carlisle says.

"Edward, this is her address, you will go to her house and tell her you are S.O.. Then you will ask her to come back here with you so we can have our dinner as planned." Esme say as she writes her address on a piece of paper.

"Yes mother." Edward says as he takes the paper from her hands.

"Edward." She says.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Be polite and nice. You have already showed her the ass side of you, now show her the gentleman side." Esme tells him.

"Yes mother." He says.

"See bro if you would have let me finish what I was going to say, you wouldn't be in trouble right now. Will you never learn?" Emmett laughs at him.

"Shut it Emmett, I made a mistake." Edward says.

"Yes you did, and now you're Fubared because of it." Emmett laughs even harder.

"Fubar" His parents ask.

"Fucked up beyond all recognition." Emmett laughs even harder as Edward glares at him.

"Emmett Cullen! You will not use that language in this house!" His mother admonishes him for it.

"Yes mother, sorry." He says sobering instantly.

Edward drives at a normal pace, even though he wants to rush to get to her house. He knows he messed up big time, and that his parents are angry with him.

"Have I become such a snob?" He says to his brother, who is in the car.

"Yes." Is Emmett simple reply.

He pulls into the drive of a modesty 1 story white house. It has lite blue trim, and wood siding. The yard, which isn't big is well maintained. At the gate to the back yard he notices a rather mean looking medium size dog. He had never had a pet accept for goldfish. But he knew what this dog was, everybody knows their type of breed. He takes a breath and steps out of his car.

The dog instantly starts to bark at him. Letting him know this is it's territory and he is trespassing. He forgoes going to the back and walks to the front door and knocks. He waits as he hears noises coming from inside the house. The door is opened and there standing before him is Bella, with what appears to be a 1 yr old child on her hip.

"You have some nerve to show up at my house!" She says with venom.

"I know, look I came here to tell you I am really sorry. I was also instructed to ask you to come back to the house, so that you can have the dinner that you guys had planned. It was an honest mistake." Edward says using all of the charm he has.

"You can wipe that silly little grin off of your face. Your charm won't work. So you think you can treat me like a, hell I am not sure they treat house keepers like that. You think your so high and mighty don't you? What, cause your Edward Cullen, that means girls are suppose to fall all over you." Bella rants at him.

"Normally works." He smiles at her.

"Oh so not only are you a condescending ass, your conceited as well. I have news for you jackass your money means nothing to me, or any real girl. Actions speak louder than words. Right now your actions say I don't even want to be in the same city as you. Please apologize to your parents for me. Inform them maybe after their snotty ass son crawls back under what ever rock he came out of, I will come back over and we can talk about the job they offered me." Bella says as she slams the door in his face.

Emmett was watching from the car and couldn't help but chuckle. It was the first time he had ever seen a girl resist and then put in his place, the great Edward Cullen. He thought it was funny as hell.

Something was telling him that this was just the type of person that his parents needed working for them. He watched as Edward walked back over to the car and climbed in.

"No luck?" Emmett asked.

"No, that girl is some piece of work. I think my first impression is correct. We can do without that girl being around." Edward says as he goes to start the car.

"Why cause she resisted your charm? After what you did to her at the house, did you think you were going to be able to charm her? Come on Edward not even you can be that dumb. Let me try." Emmett gets out of the car.

He walks slowly back to the back gate to where the dog is barking and growling at him. He slowly approaches the gate and squats down so he is on the same level of the dog. He reaches his hand out slowly so the dog can get a sniff with out startling her.

"It's ok girl. You're just doing your job aren't you. Come on now I don't mean you no harm, I promise." He says noticing her color for the first time.

She has a dark chocolate base, but it was her brindle that made her such a beautiful animal. It was a mix of small white and cream colors that made up the brindle with one bigger stripe on her left shoulder. If they allowed her breed in shows, she would surely win every time.

Her growling and barking had eased a little as Emmett had started talking to her. He ventured to move a little closer and put his hand right next to the fence so she could smell it up close. She backs away and issues a deep growl in her throat.

"It's ok girl, I promise I won't hurt you. Come on over here and smell." He tells her.

She tentivly walks closer and reaches her nose out to smell his hand. Emmett then reaches a little closer and touches her nose.

"See there girl I won't hurt you. Think I can come inside the gate now or are you going to eat me?" He asks as he slowly stands.

She backs away from the fence but doesn't start to growl again. Emmett opens the gate and slowly walks inside. The dog backs a way a little but watches him closely. Emmett squats down again to be on her level and reaches his hand out.

She slowly walks over to him and sniffs his hand again. She then starts to walk around him sniffing all of him. Once this is done she walks to the back patio and sits on her haunches. Emmett smiles and stands up. He walks to where she is and slowly reaches down and pets her. She leans in to his attention.

He walks over and knocks on the back door. Emmett then waits for the door to open Looking down at the ground taking on a humble stance.

"What did you forget you had a ke..."Bella starts as she opens the door to a stranger. "How did you get by Dutches?" She asks a little surprised.

"It is just a way with animals that I have." Emmett says.

"Ok, well what can I do for you. Wait didn't I see you at the Cullen's?" She asks.

"Yes Ms. Swan you did. I have the unpleasant misfortune of being Edwards brother. I know what you are thinking. If one is that way then surely the other is as well. Rest assured, that isn't the case. I came here to apologize for my half wit older brother. He can be a real ass some times. It has to do with the job he does. He didn't use to be that way, but with the pressure of what he does. I guess that is no real excuse, just an explanation. He deals with some real crappy people on a daily basis. The longer he does it the more pulled away he becomes. Enough about my jackass of a brother. My mother wished for me express her dearest apologias for her oldest child's actions and would love for you to return to her home and continue with the evening as planned. I will understand if you say no, but I know my mother. That is why I have to try. She will skin us both for not bringing you back." Emmett says never taking his eyes off of the ground.

"That was some speech, did you rehearse that? Bella asks.

"Not really. But my job at WaSel is media relations. So I have gotten good at coming up with a good speech when it is needed." Emmett chuckles at her.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I don't even know your name." Bella says.

"Emmett, Emmett Cullen. The not so much of a jackass younger son." Emmett smiles as he extends his hand, as she takes it and the shakes.

"As I was saying Emmett, I don't know if I can sit in the same room as the jackass." Bella says.

"Please come Ms. Swan."

"Please call me Bella." She tells him.

"Very well, but only if you call me Emmett." He says back.

"Ok Emmett." She smiles at him.

"As I was saying, please come. I promise my brother will leave you alone. He will also not be rude to you again. You have my word on that." Emmett says.

"Ok, but I will hold you to that Emmett. Inform your father and mother I will be there in a half an hour." Bella says.

"Thank you Ms. I mean Bella." He changes the name he is about to use when she raises her eyebrow at him. "You have just saved me from getting yelled at. Edward too, but I wouldn't have minded seeing him get yelled at." He chuckles.

"Me either." She laughs back.

"Ok then see you in a little while." Emmett says as he backs away.

"In a little while." Bella says as she closes the back door.

Emmett reaches out and pets Dutches on the head before exiting through the gate and walking back to the car. He gets in and gives Edward a small smirk.

"She will be there in a half and hour. Wipe the grin off of your face big brother. There is a condition. You must not be rude to her, hell don't even talk to her unless she talks to you first." Emmett says.

"How is that fair?" Edward complains.

"How was it fair that you treated her like crap even if she had been the house keeper?" Emmett quips back.

"Ok fine I will be a good little boy." Edward says as he drives away.

"Good, cause you know what mother will do if your not nice." Emmett says with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me please!" Edward groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella pulled into the drive of the Cullen's and parked her car. Standing in the door way to greet her was a smiling Emmett. He notices her get out and go to the back door. He rushes out to help her with whatever it is she brought but stops when he sees her bring out Dusty.

"Bella you have a kid." Emmett says.

"Two actually. This is Dusty, and over there in the other car seat is little Alya." Bella smiles at her kids.

"Wow, that's so cool." Emmett says. "Hey little man, do you know what a shoulder ride is" Emmett asks Dusty.

Dusty looks at his mom and waits for her to smile at him. He then looks back at the huge guy in front of him and nods his head.

"Well would you like one into the house? I promise not to bang your head on the door frame." Emmett smiles at him.

"Can I mom?" Dusty asks.

"Sure if you want to. I think you can trust Emmett." Bella says.

"Ok Emmett, but remember you promised not to bang my head." Dusty says as he walks over to where Emmett is.

"You got it little man!" Emmett grabs him and throws him onto his shoulders as Dusty squeals in delight.

Emmett starts hopping toward the door causing even more laughter to ring out of Dusty's mouth. They get to the door and Emmett races up to it like he is going to run right through. Only to drop to his knees at the last second and walk through on them. Thus keeping Dusty well away from banging his head. This causes another round of giggles to come from both Dusty and Emmett.

"He will be ok with Emmett. Emmett is still a big kid at heart." Comes a voice that makes her stiffen at once.

She ignores the comment and walks to the other side of the car to where the door had already been opened for her. She glares at the man standing there as she walks to it and proceeds to extract Alya from her car seat.

"Sorry, I forgot I am not suppose to talk to you." Edward says as he raises both hands in the air and backs away. "I will just go back to reading my paper. Sorry again."

Bella ignores him completely and walks to the door where Esme is waiting with open arms. Edward can see the fact that his parents are completely taken by this woman. Maybe he should make a bigger effort to at least become civil with her.

"Bella Dear, I am so glad you decided to come back. Please forgive my son. He sometimes acts before he thinks." Esme says as she ushers Bella inside and takes Alya from her.

"Don't worry about it Esme. Everything is ok now." Bella says.

"Good. As Emmett promised you Edward won't bother you tonight. He isn't even eating with us." Carlisle says from the hall way.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. He can eat with us, as long as he keeps his comments to himself." Bella laughs nervously.

"Well we already informed him as to his comments, you shouldn't have to worry about that. As for dinner, I am not sure where he is so he will have to suffer." Esme says trying to alleviate some of Bella's nervousness.

"Give me a moment will you?" Bella asks.

"Sure dear will be in the living room when you are done." Esme says as her and Carlisle take Alya with them.

Bella walks back out to her car and looks around. She knows he has to be close, as to how fast he got to her car. She sees him sitting on a bench, looking like he is in deep thought. She walks up to the bench and looks at him from behind. She knows he has the potential to be nice, look at the rest of his family.

"Excuse me." She says, causing Edward to almost jump out of his skin.

"Damn woman! You scared the hell out of me." Edward says grabbing his chest.

"Good. Look your parents are about to serve dinner, I think they would like you there. But do not talk to me if all you are going to be is rude or snobby. I am sure I don't need any of that." Bella says as she turns on her heels and walks away.

Everyone is seated around the dinning room table waiting on Tammy to bring in their meal. Edward has joined the party but has remained quiet since his arrival. Emmett is making funny faces at the kids making them laugh while Bella and his parents are watch with smiles on their faces. Edward decides he has been silent long enough, he just can't talk to Bella.

"So mother what master piece has Tammy made for us tonight?" Edward asks just as Tammy walks in with the pizza boxes, Edward chuckles before saying. "Ah Italiano."

"Well we didn't know any one else was going to be here. On Friday nights we order pizza." Esme explains.

"Works for me I enjoy a good slice of pizza." Emmett says.

"Me too!" Dusty agrees.

"Guess that's everyone but you son." Carlisle says.

"ME! Wait a minute here. Sorry to inform you but I have loved Pizza since I was a little kid. Bring it on. But I only see two boxes, what are you guys going to eat." Edward smiles at his father.

"Well now that we know your plans. Edward gets serve last. Every one dig in." Carlisle says pointing a finger at his son.

Edward sets back and smiles at the friendly banter he just exchanged with his father. He had missed that, being so far away from them made it hard. He had learnt to deal with it, but still missed it. After everyone had gotten their pizza Carlisle spoke.

"So Bella, about this job I wanted to offer you."

"Yeah I am kind of curious just what it is you think I can help you with." Bella inquires.

"Well you know the work force in the area better than most people do. I know you never finished College because of your little ones, But I know you have a keen business mind. So I was hoping we could form some kind of committee of people we both know Say a 6 person team. That way we could maybe come up with an idea to help the local community now that the mine has closed." Carlisle says.

"The mine closed? When did this happen and why?" Edward asks.

"They couldn't afford to keep it going. We thought they were going to ask us to take a pay cut so they could keep it up and running. I guess they decided with the economy the way it is, it was better to close it. Well better for them." Bella answers.

"Dad why didn't you mention this before?" Edward asks.

"Didn't think you would care son. It really has no bearing on WaSel." Carlisle says.

"That cost the area what 900 jobs?" Edward asks.

"A 1000 actually, why?" Bella asks.

"Was just wondering is all." Edward says as he falls into thinking mode.

Emmett has been around his brother long enough to know when he is contemplating a big move. He can tell the gears are turning and he can see it in his eyes. Edward Cullen was going to try to save the day.

"Let me ask you something Bella, I know I am not suppose to talk to you. But this has to do with the loss of jobs." Edward says.

"Ok." Is all she says.

"Does Forks and the surrounding area have it's fair share of college grad's? I mean people who could maybe step in and be exec.'s?" Edward asks.

"What so you think the people here are dumb or something?" Bella asks, Edwards mouth falls open as she has completely misunderstood him.

"Son that did sound a little rude." Esme says.

"Not what I meant at all, please believe me I am trying to help. Before I know the full extent, well I kinda need to know the level of education in the area. By the way just because someone hasn't gone to or finish college doesn't make them dumb. Maybe misfortunate, but not dumb." Edward says.

"Oh, sorry. Well I have never taken a study of it before, but I would say yes. I think the area could produce enough for a business." Bella says.

"What's on your mind son?" Carlisle asks.

"Too early yet dad. Give me time to hash it out in my mind first, ok? Edward says.

"Dad trust me it is going a million miles a minute right now. Let the smoke clear and then ask him." Emmett smiles.

"Sounds reasonable." Carlisle smiles back. He had hoped his son would find a way to help Forks.

"Ms. Swan, would you be offended if I hired you away from my father?" Edward asks.

"Me, you have got to be kidding?" Bella asks.

"Why kidding? Edward asks.

"Cause I think you a jack ass is why." Bella says.

"Ok true, but at least I know you will always tell me the truth and not what you think I want to hear. Plus I am certain, you will keep me in my place. Two thing I really need if what I am think comes to be." Edward says.

"I haven't even accepted Carlisle offer yet, well haven't discussed anything. Not what the salary would be, if there was going to be benefits." She pauses looking at her kids. "Or any of the other things important to deciding if you are going to take a job."

"Ok lets start with salary, dad what was you going to offer here on that front?" Edward asks.

"I was going to offer her 30,000 a year, with full benefits." Carlisle says.

"Ok, Bella WaSel would like to offer you Full benefits as well, plus and even stake in a 401k plan. The salary will be set at 50,000 a year to start. If this pans out and things come together, that may double before the year is out." Edward says.

"Sput, 50,000?' Bella spits out some of her drink. "I am so sorry Esme." Bella says still coughing a little.

"No need to be." Esme says looking at Edward. In that look she convies that he better be on the level, to which he nods.

"Yes 50,000, plus you will have a 5000 dollar expense account for clothes and other things. You will also get a 10,000dollar signing bonus if you sign a two year contract with WaSel. You will be provided a company car for your use, and we will buy out the mortgage on your home. If you complete the two years on your contract the deed will be signed over to you. Your hours will be from 8 to 3 Monday through Friday, With very little overtime or weekends. But should the occasion arise where you do have to. The company will pay for any child care needed." Edward says.

"No child care will be needed you just bring those darlings over here and will take care of them." Esme says.

"I agree." Carlisle says.

"Is this on the level?" She asks. "Or is this another one of your jack ass moves?"

"Bella, I know my brother. Socially he may be a jack ass, but in the business world there is none better. If he is offering you a job with the company, it is legit." Emmett says.

"Why?" She asks looking him strait in the eyes.

"Simple, you are local so know the people and area. Second: your smart and don't take crap from anyone. That is a good thing in the world of business. Third I figure you lost your job when the mine closed. This more than likely put you in a bind financially."

"Stop right there. I am not a charity case." Bella says with anger in her eyes.

"Charity? May I continue?" He asks, when she nods he does so. "Being in a financial bind normally makes great employee's step up when they do get that next job, and something tells me you are a great employee. Fourth you will be able to help me deal with the city council and the Native American tribes in the area. And finally, my father trust you."

"Is this on the level?" She asks looking at everyone at the table. They all nod.

"Look this maybe a little sweeter deal than I would normally offer someone, but I have my reasons." He says.

"And they are?' She asks.

"First and foremost, You seem to be close to my parents, Now wait, that doesn't make you a charity case. It makes you a family friend, from the way my mother acts, more like family than friend. This being said, the Cullen's look after their own. Trust me when I say you will be earning every penny of what I offered. I am a hard boss to work for, because I give the best I can, so expect it from my employees. Secondly, and just as important, I want to correct my error from earlier. I know I acted badly and I want to make it up to you.?" Edward says.

"When you say company car, what do you mean by that?" Bella asks, causing Edward to smile.

'she is considering it.' He thinks.

"I mean I will go with you to any new dealer in the area. There you will pick out the car you want, and I pay for it. It will be your car in your name, I will also have it put on my insurance and pay for the tags and taxes. Plus any repair cost will be paid for by the company. This will be done every year you work for us. Should you find another job after the two years the car is yours free and clear. But you will have to get your own insurance and pay for your own tags and taxes." Edward says.

"Any car I want?" Bella asks.

"Any car you want." Edward agrees.

"Ok, you have a deal. When do I sign the contract?" Bella asks.

"Tomorrow morning. I will come by with the contract and your company expense account card. We will then go to the bank and take care of your mortgage." Edward informs her.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Bella says.

"So it is, well I did say there would be rare occasions where you would be needed on the weekends, this is one of those times." Edward smiles at her.

"Well I guess I need to get a hold of my babysitter." Bella says.

"No you don't. You will meet Edward here in the morning and me and Carlisle will watch the little ones for you." Esme says at once.

"Are you sure Alya can be a handful sometimes." Bella informs them.

"Yes we are sure Ms. Bella." Carlisle says.

"Ok I will do it if you stop calling me that." Bella smiles at him.

"Done." Carlisle says.

"Done and done. Excuse me I have to make some phone calls." Edward says standing up from the table and walking out of the room.

Carlisle sees this and excuses himself as well and follows his son out of the room. He walks to the room Edward has set up as an office for when he comes home. He can hear him on the phone with some one as he walks in.

"Theresa, I know it is kind of late but I need you to do something for me." Edward says.

"It is ok boss what do you need?" Tammy asks.

"I need a account card sent to my parents address, I need it by tomorrow morning. I also will need insurance papers on a new car, I will fax the info to you tomorrow morning so you can inform our insurance. Then once you have a copy fax it to me at my parents house. Also inform Jim from personal that I will be faxing a contract to him first thing Monday morning." Edward says.

"Did you hire someone?" She asks.

"Yeah, and I have decided to do something big. If this works out, would you and your husband be willing to relocate?" Edward asks.

"I am not sure. I would have to talk to him. Where would this relocation be at?" Theresa asks.

"Forks."

"I am not sure there is a large demand for investment banking in Forks." Theresa says sadly.

"No but there may be a demand for someone who knows the banking business at WaSel if I do what I am thinking about." Edward says.

"Are you offering Tom a job?" Theresa asks.

"If I do what I am thinking, yes there will be a job for him with WaSel. I will match whatever he is making now and add 5% to it." Edward says.

"Wow, ok let me talk to him." She says.

"Good enough." Edward says.

"I will get that card in the hands of a courier with in the hour. I will then be at the office by 9 am to do the rest of the things you need done. Should I fax you a standard contract?" She asks.

"No this one has added thing to it. I will draft it here and then fax it to you once it is signed." He tells her.

"Good enough, I will be waiting." She says.

"Ok good night Theresa."

"Good night boss."

"Ok son I have set back long enough. What is on your mind?" Carlisle says from the door way.

"Gezz, does everyone have to scare me tonight?" Edward says.

"Sorry, but you didn't answer my question." Carlisle says.

"Something big dad."

"I gathered that, but what exactly?"

"Moving WaSel's cooperate office from Settle to Forks, and opening a new production plant here as well." Edward says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Son, that is a big thing to do, just to impress a girl." Carlisle says.

"You think that is what this is about?" Edward asks.

Carlisle just raises an eyebrow at him and chuckles.

"Ok maybe in part, but I am tired of Settle dad. I am tired of being so far away from my family. That city is changing me and I think it is time for me to do something about it." Edward says.

"So it's not just about Bella" Emmett says walking in the room. " I knew that is what you were thinking."

"No it is not just about Bella." Edward says.

"What about me?" Bella asks walking into the room.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how good a job we think you will do." Emmett covers for his stuttering brother.

"Oh, well thanks I will do my best." She says.

"We believe that." Edward says.

"So what time do you want me to be here tomorrow?" She asks.

"What time do you normally get up and around on a Saturday?" Edward asks.

"About 7. The kids like to get up early just to torment mom." Bella laughs.

"Then why don't you come at 8 and have breakfast here?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh no I couldn't impose again." Bella says.

"There is no imposing here, you are welcome any time you want to come over, announced or unannounced. Also if my son give you any more trouble, please inform me, I think I still have a wood shed out back. I think his mom still has that razor strap here some where." Carlisle says to her looking at Edward.

"DAD! That won't be necessary." Edward says shocked.

"See that it isn't young man." Emmett laughs whole heartedly at his father statement.

"Yes sir." Edward says with a smile.

"Ok well thank you for the dinner and evening Carlisle. I think I need to take the kids home and get them ready for bed. Plus I think tomorrow is going to be a busy day, I might need some extra rest as well." Bella says as she hugs him, to which he returns the hug warmly. "Emmett It was nice meeting you, Edward."

"Night Bella, nice meeting you as well. Don't be a stranger." Emmett says.

"Bella." Edward returns the name only to her with the nod of his head.

"Come on dear me and Esme will help you get them in the car." Carlisle says as the walk out arm in arm.

"So are you really going to do this, all for a girl?" Emmett asks.

"Not just a girl, you heard what I told dad." Edward states.

"Yeah but dad isn't here now. It is just you and me, and I know you big brother. What you told dad was bullshit." Emmett says.

"No little brother it wasn't. It is true that Bella set me on the path of this self discovery, but it really is to try and get back to the way I was. Can't do that in a city that just wants to eat you. So I plan on leaving the city." Edward says.

"What do you think Seattle's city council will say?" Emmett asks.

"Nothing, our contract with them ran out last month. As of yet they haven't offered us anything else." Edward says.

"Once they find out you are thinking of leaving, you know they will. It will also be ten times better than anything Forks can offer." Emmett says.

"Not this time Emmett, Forks has something Seattle could never hope to have." Edward says.

"Bella." Emmett states rather than asks.

"No, mom and dad." Edward says.

'And Bella.' Edward thinks.

"Ok I will give you that one. But somewhere in that mind a certain brown haired chocolate eyed of a woman has caught your eye. Don't get me wrong big bro I say it is about time. Time you stop going after all of those cheap imitation woman and go after someone real. Someone I might add who isn't scared to put the great Edward Cullen in his place. Bro you should see the look on your face right now. Don't deny it." Emmett says as he roars with laughter.

"You great lummox, I am not thinking of pursuing Bella out side of work." Edward says.

"We will see. I give it 6 months at the most. That is if you can figure out a way to get her to stop hating you." Emmett laughs even harder.

"Out of my Office! I have work to do!" Edward shoves his brother out the door.

"You would be one lucky man if you did land her Edward, keep that in mind." Emmett says before the door closes.

"Emmett call Alice and tell her we will be needing her services in about a month, maybe less." Edward says as he reopens the door.

"Sure thing lover boy." Emmett laughs.

"I am so going to kill him." Edward says as he closes the door with a smile.

**Saturday Morning**

Bella arrives at the Cullen's house at 8:15 am. She is trying to rush, when Emmett comes out to help her. He runs up to her and takes Dusty from her as she hurries around to grab Alya.

"Great just Great, Late on my first day." Bella says.

"How are you late?" Edward says walking over and taking the diaper bag from her.

"I was suppose to be here at 8." She states.

"Really cause I thought dad said around 8? Which means your right on time." Edward says as they start walking toward the door. "Besides this is an informal day at the office. And you don't work for me yet. You haven't signed the contract."

"Still of all days I wake up with a flat tire and a sick dog." Bella says.

"Dutches is sick?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, my neighbors don't like her cause she is part pit. So I think they tried to poison her." Bella says.

"Bella if you need to take today to deal with those people and more importantly your dog please do." Edward says.

"No, the people I can't really do anything about, no proof. As for Dutches, my best friend and his wife came and got her. They are taking her to the vet to see just what is wrong." Bella says.

"Ok well we will stop by there while we are out so you can check on her." Edward says.

"Could we, thanks it would mean a lot to me." Bella says.

"Of course. Now why don't we let mother here take your little one and we can go talk business while we wait for breakfast to get done?" Edward asks.

"You don't mind Esme?" Bella asks.

"You know what skip that bring her with you. I am sure she won't tell anyone about what we are going to say." Edward smiles at her. "In fact let me carry her."

Edward takes Alya from Bella and starts carrying her toward his office. Bella is waiting for the scream to come but it never does. Shocked Bella follows Edward trying to figure it out.

'She never does that with strangers, she normally screams her head off.' She thinks.

When she walks into his office Bella see Edward has Alya giggling as he tickles her. Still not able to get over the shock of seeing her normally timid daughter acting like she had know him all her life.

"Something wrong?" Edward asks. "If I am doing something wrong just say so." Edward says.

"Oh no, it is- well- she doesn't normally take to strangers is all?" Bella says.

"Oh, well here you want to hold her?" He asks.

"No no, that's not what I meant. I mean I will take her if you are tired of holding her." Bella says.

"Nope I think she is fine right where she is. Here is the contract. Read and make sure I didn't leave anything out." Edward says as he goes back to playing with Alya.

"Ok."

Bella shakes her head and takes it starting to read. She continues to read the contract, but every once in a while she will look up still in shock at the laughing coming from her daughter. She is about half way done when Esme comes in smiling at the site.

"Here Edward let me take her. That way you guys can finish quicker." Esme say.

"We are doing just fine here. We got this under control. don't we Alya." He smiles at her causing her to giggle.

"I am sure you do but I need to feed her, unless you are going to do that too." Esme says.

"Oh well no not in here." Edward says looking at all the papers on his desk.

"That's what I thought." Esme says as she takes Alya from him. "Breakfast is almost ready so come out when you're done."

"Ok mom thanks." Edward says as Alya receive a kiss from Bella before leaving with Esme.

"Cute kid." Edward comments.

"Thanks." She says as she starts to read again.

A few minutes later she stand up and starts to pace as she reads. She has her lip between her teeth as she is pacing. Her eyes intense on the page. She suddenly stops and turns to Edward.

"What is this holiday bonus?" She asks.

"Well for the exec.'s it is a bonus of the yearly profit. For employee's working in our plants, it is a bonus of the last quarter of the year before, that their plant did. But even if a plant lost money, they still get some kind of bonus. It may only be 2 or 3 hundred dollars but we give them something. It is something to help out during Christmas time is all." Edward says.

"So I would be a what?" Bella asks.

"You're an exec." Edward says.

"So mine would be from the yearly profit?" Bella asks.

"Yes, last year our exec.'s made a bonus of 12,000 dollars." Edward says.

"What?" Bella asks.

"Not enough?" Edward asks.

"What, oh yeah it is more than enough." She says as she goes back to reading. "Everything seems to be here and it looks like you said it would. I take it I initial on the little lines through the contract and sign at the end."

"Yes ma'am as long as everything meets your approval." He tells her.

"It does." She says as she grabs a pen and makes short work on signing it.

"Congrats Ms. Swan you are now a member of WaSel inc. Manufacturing and distribution. Here is your account card." Edward says sticking his hand out waiting for her to shake it, which she does slowly.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Bella says.

"It is, so why don't we go get something to eat. Then we can go check on your dog and find you a car." Edward says.

"Sounds good." Bella says.


End file.
